All-Might
' Origins:' Boku no Hero Academia Alias/Aka: Symbol of Peace, No. 1 Hero, Toshinori Yagi (Real name) Classification: Human hero, Quirk user Threat level: Demon Age: Unknown, Likely in his late 40s Gender: Male Powers and abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Weather Manipulation (The wind pressure created from his punch was strong enough to create an updraft which in turn created rain), Capable of creating shockwaves and small cyclones with his punches, Transformation (Can shift between his buffed form and true form) Physical strength: At least Town level (As strong as All For One whose casual punch was this much powerful) Attack potency/Destructive capacity: At least Town (On par with All For One) Durability: At least Town (Took being blasted through multiple city blocks without major damage) Speed: At least Supersonic+ (Blitzed thugs from several dozens of meters away. Travelled 5 kilometers in 30 seconds while fighting Nomus along the way) Intelligence: Very high. The #1 hero and symbol of peace which helps mantain stability in the hero society. Of great wisdom due to his huge amount of experience as a hero, he is Midoriya's mentor and a greatly respected figure even amonst his colleagues. Stamina: High. Had to do strict training to make his body capable of withstanding his quirk. Despite his newly found time limit on the usage of his quirk due to inheriting its power on Midoriya, he can still go all out for several minutes while being able to efficiently hide his exhaustion. Furthermore, he was able to push through the limits of his quirk and use its power even after his body reverted back to normal. Range: Extended melee, several kilometers with shockwaves Weaknesses: Due to an untreatable wound that was inflicted on him, he could only utilize his power for three hours in a day. Cannot go all-out in densely populated regions. Standard equipment: Hero suit Noteworthy techniques and abilities One For All: Inherited from Nana Shimura, Toshinori's Quirk gave him access to nearly unlimited, stockpiled power. By channeling this power through his body, Toshinori had superhuman strength, speed, agility as well as invulnerability. All Might was so proficient with One For All that he was widely known as the world's most powerful person. * Texas Smash: All Might uses a powerful straight punch that creates a mass amount of wind pressure. So much so, that All Might can level half a city with a single punch. * Detroit Smash: Similar to Texas Smash, All Might uses a downward punch so powerful it creates a powerful updraft that changes the weather. * Missouri Smash: All Might uses a focused straight chop to strike his opponent in one quick motion. * Carolina Smash: All Might attacks with a double hand chop that crosses the opponent's body. * New Hampshire Smash: All Might blasts himself towards his enemy and smashes his body into the enemy, crushing them with his great weight. * Oklahoma Smash: All Might whirls around while enemies have latched onto him, spinning with enough force that when they are released they are easily thrown through concrete. * United States of Smash: Using all his power, All Might delivers a massive punch, powerful enough to send shockwaves reverberating the surrounding area; it is powerful enough to incapacitate enemies of extraordinary caliber such as All For One. Image slideshow All-might 1.jpg All-might 2.jpg All-might 3.jpg All-might 4.jpg Izuku color 6.jpg All-might 6.jpg All-might 7.jpg All-might 8.jpg All-might 9.jpg All-might 10.png All-might 11.jpg All-might 12.png All-might 13.jpg Category:Boku no Hero Academia Category:Character Category:Male Category:Threat level Demon Category:Sonic speeds Category:Wind element manipulator Category:Light attribute Category:Holy Category:Animanga